Homes are becoming more wired and connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, speakers and portable communication devices. As these computing devices evolve, many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with computing devices, such as through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, and gesture. Another way to interact with computing devices is through natural language input such as speech input.